The End of the World
by The Lady Morana
Summary: Ichigo never should have come to Las Noches and now he was trapted there at the end of the world. WARNINGS: Yaoi, rape, UlquiorraGrimmjowIchigo


WARNING: This fic contains yaoi and rape.

DEDICATION: This fic was written for my sister Flightless Bird.

Thanks to: Flightless Bird who beta'd.

--

Ichigo should have known that presuming that Grimmjow was dead was bad idea. In hindsight he should have sliced the stupid Espada up until he looked like he'd been through a food processor. He supposed that he'd been "distracted" by Nnoitra, but that didn't mean he could have accidently-on-purpose landed in such a way that his zanpakutō impaled the downed warrior through the heart.

Of course there were a lot there were a lot of things he wouldn't have done if his foresight had been as good as his hindsight. Copying Keigo's biology notes was one them, coming within a dimension of Ulquiorra was another. So being trapped in a room with Ulquiorra bored face on one side and Grimmjow, wounded heavily but looking angry enough to turn sand to glass simply by glancing at it, on the other side was not something that seemed smart to Ichigo.

"Woman heal me!" Grimmjow snapped at Orihime who had been hoping that the occupants of the hall would ignore her. She stared at Grimmjow with wide frightened eyes. Ichigo risked taking his eyes off Ulquiorra to step protectively in front his friend.

"Get out of the way!" Grimmjow snarled and he growled when Ichigo didn't move.

"You would still be lying in your own filthy human blood if I hadn't brought this girl to see you. Now get the hell out of my way." Ichigo didn't move.

"Move." The cold command came not from the wounded 6th Espada, but from Ulquiorra. "If the girl wishes to repay Grimmjow the favor of allowing her to heal her comrade you have no business stopping her. Or course trash like her have very little honor." Orihime squeaked. Ichigo face tightened as he stepped aside.

As she passed Ichigo Orihime heard him whisper softly enough that the words only reached her ears.

"Heal him and run. Kenpachi is around somewhere, you should be safe enough with him." She nodded softly, aware that they were likely to die no matter what and Ichigo was risking his life to give her a better chance of getting away safely.

Orihime was aware as she called her fairies back to her that this could very well be the last time she saw Ichigo. She turned for once last glimpse of her friend, but what see saw wasn't Ichigo. He was the last burning spark of hope flashing brightly before falling on damp tinder and extinguishing.

Ichigo clamped his hands tightly around his sword and wondered what the best plan for fighting two Espada, other than waiting for them to kill each other, was. Though judging from the way Grimmjow was glaring at Ulquiorra that might not be necessary.

"Get out of here Ulquiorra, he's mine!"

"You lost to him and therefore have no claim on him."

"He didn't kill me, I still got my claim. 'Sides you already killed him once, I just want my turn."

"What makes you think I want to kill him?" Grimmjow blinked and then a lecherous smile spread across his face.

"We could share him." Ulquiorra didn't even have the decency to raise an eyebrow at Grimmjow's suggestion, he just blinked.

"Why would I do that?

"'Casue ya know it'd be more exciting that way." Somehow this conversation wasn't going in a direction that seemed like it would turn out very well for Ichigo.

"Will you to stop bickering like I'm some scrap of meat thrown to a pair of starving dogs? I want to kill the pair of you and move on." The imagery didn't sit well with either of Espada, though Ichigo got the impression that Ulquiorra was more annoyed at being said to have been bickering.

"Fine, if that's how ya want it." Grimmjow said there was something different about the harshness of his voice now. Ichigo was defiantly missing something.

Then they stared towards him and Ichigo say immediately why hollows must be solitary creatures, because when they united they became nothing short of a doomsday machine. He was worrying how to the hell he was going to escape with half his spirit form intact when Ulquiorra disappeared from his vision. Suddenly he felt a cool body pressing him from behind. One hand clenched firmly on Ichigo's throat and the other was presumably still in the fourth Espada's pocket.

Ichigo froze, but Grimmjow also stopped.

"What the hell Ulquiorra?"

"I out rank you and this human has all but killed you. Take your place or leave." As Grimmjow weighed his opinions his face was serious but before long the concupiscent look returned to his face.

"I like to watch their faces anyway." Before he prowled forward shrugging off his little vest as he came and wriggling out of his pants.

_What makes you think I want to kill him?_

_I like to watch their faces._

_We could share._

Suddenly Ichigo got it and he started thrashing around like a palm tree in a hurricane.

"Oh you sick bastards! Let go of me!" Ulquiorra only response was to use his free hand to secure Ichigo's flaying arms. With a sudden strong burst of reitsu Ichigo called his hallow mask to his face. Instead of making his attackers wary the added air of danger only stimulated their lust crazed minds.

When Ichigo warbling cry came from his mask he could see Grimmjow, only a few feet from him, shiver as though soft finger tips had danced down his body.

"That's a lovely noise, shinigami, makes me hard all over." That froze Ichigo for a moment, but then he was fighting all the harder. A sudden tightening of Ulquiorra's hand on his throat effectively subdued him.

"Ya know that black in very dramatic on you, but I think you'd look best in nothing at all." Grimmjow grabbed sword of the ground and drew it with the apparent intent of cutting Ichigo's clothes from his body, but Ulquiorra stopped him.

"You'll miss and then he'll get blood on my clothes." The blue haired cat gave him a disgusted look.

"You and Aizen, what is with you this fixation on keeping your whites white? Ain't ya never heard of bleach?" Ulquiorra ignored him and shoved Ichigo at him, for the brief moment no hands restrained him and then Grimmjow wrapped around him.

"Hold him while I undress." Came the imperious command from the temporary master of Las Noches. Grimmjow's hands spun Ichigo around.

"Ya' got watch this, it's one of the best parts." Ichigo found his head held so that he could only watch the pale hallow shrug first out of his tailcoat. Unlike Grimmjow who had simple dropped his clothes in a messy pile where they landed Ulquiorra took great care to fold his coat neatly, without any wrinkles, before lying in on the ground. The bottoms came next and even Ichigo is his horror had to admit that watching Ulquiorra strip of his clothes almost like watching a dance.

"See how neatly he folds like 'um? Like it matters, he ain't gonna wear those clothes again. Never wears the same clothes twice, he hates being dirty. It's a tick he picked up from our ever-loving lord. And oh look his done now, your turn." Ulquiorra strode towards them looking all the more dramatic in his artist nakedness.

They wasted no time is ridding Ichigo of his garments. Ulquiorra was cold, almost medical in his approach, but Grimmjow handled Ichigo like he was a whore in a brothel. As Ulquiorra's teeth sank down into the flesh on the side of Ichigo's neck another vibrating sound shook itself from the bone mask and Ichigo could feel both the bodies pressed to him reverberate in response.

He quickly decided that the mask needed to come off, and quickly. Unfortunately it seemed like he would simply have to wait till it feel away of its own accord. Ulquiorra had his hand pinned behind his back and Grimmjow was ranking his nailed hands down Ichigo's chest leaving pale claw marks and a warm sensation. They getting lower, spanning his stomach and across his hip and…

"Oh hell no!" Ichigo's hollowized voice shouted. He had to get that damned mask off so he could fight these freaks and get the hell out. He concentrated all his energy on removing the mask.

_I wouldn't do that King._ The world stopped for a heartbeat and then Ichigo was in a sideways city.

"What the hell?" He snapped he didn't have time to play with the denizens of his mind, particularly not the one that was sitting with an amused looking on his face a few feet away.

"I would stop fighting if I was in your position, King, you'll just pull a muscle of something." Ichigo gave his hollow self an incredulous look

"Have you not been paying attention? Pulling a muscle is the least of my problems." The chalky face paused to consider this.

"That's true, you get your skin torn something awful is some unfortunate places if you don't relax. Oh don't look so scandalized King, you can't beat them."

"So you're saying I should just let them…" Ichigo pursed his lips.

"Sodomize you? More or less." The hollow suggested in an almost hopeful town.

"You know what? I don't want to talk to you. Where is the old man?"

"Haven't we already had this conversation? And what the hell do you want an _old_ _man's_ advice for in a situation like this for? You are really messed up King, did you know that?" Suddenly in a blur of white he stood before Ichigo.

"Keep the mask on, sure it'll keep them more excited, but it'll lessen the blow a little. Beside," The hollow laughed and it sounded like ripple on a pound before like taking its black tongue and licking the exposed skin of Ichigo's next up to the base of his ear, "You may even enjoy yourself."

Ichigo's mind came back to his body to find that it had not been left to stand ideally. His attackers had changed position age. Now Ichigo felt the cold white floor of Las Noches pressing against his naked body.

He ignored his inner voices advice and managed to shatter the mask. The struggled that ensued only gained Ichigo the experience of feeling Aizen's floor with his teeth. Then something grabbed his shoulder. For a brief moment he thought he was saved, but hand turning him belonged to Grimmjow.

"What are you doing now?" Ulquiorra asked, to Ichigo it sounded like he was still standing while his complain straddled Ichigo.

"I said I like to see their faces." There was a defensive tone in Grimmjow's voice, "Perfect, now we can begin." And he did.

Briefly Ichigo wondered if he'd ever felt a pain like this before. He though that perhaps having Ulquiorra hand shoved through his chest had hurt less. Slowly the pain lessened as blood eased the passage and over stimulated nerves found they couldn't send pain messages any faster.

Then suddenly the impact was harder and Ichigo opened eyes that had been shut in pain to see Ulquiorra with his teeth buried in Grimmjow now bleeding shoulder. The hot, dark liquid dripped down on to Ichigo's chest and the world came to an end.

Literary. The entirety of Hueco Mundo stirred and resettled content that its master now ruled supremely. And Ichigo new that his town, his world, his family, his friend, everything, everything belonged to Aizen. As this apocalyptic knowledge flooded his mind Ichigo was aware of a very selfish thing: he didn't care. He didn't care because the double weight pounding into him had only become more erratic with the end of the world, he didn't care because nothing he ever could have done would have stopped Aizen, and he didn't care because knew that if those people were still alive they wouldn't care about his current position. With these revelations in mind he let his damnation continue.

Finally with a great shuddered and noise that sounded disturbingly like a firing cero Grimmjow ceased his movement. A few moments later Ulquiorra as well came arching his back his mask briefly expanding to cover his whole face in bone.

The world lay still with the three until Ulquiorra stood allowing Grimmjow to roll off as well. They both glanced at Ichigo's ruined form.

"Suppose we should try and find that woman?" Grimmjow asked, standing.

"If we keep healing him he can hardly be consider our enemy."

"True." And with that the two departed.

--

AN: Screw Calculus homework, fan fiction is more fun.


End file.
